justdancefandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:IFosterI/The Adventurous Adventures of Gigi Rowe's Wigs.
Okay, okay. I am not trying to offend this person at all. POSSIBLE TRIGGER WARNING AHEAD. REED AT YER OWN RISK 'Sup, homesquids? It is i.......fos-ter i and today, I'm gonna be taking you guys, all on a little white van adventure with.......ME. ''First off, we're going to get some cheap-a*s waffles from Wal-Mart. Alright. 'LET'S GO!!!!!!' First, we gotta get some music hapening before we take off. I have been listening to 2013 Nico & Vinz albums for those people who liten to Safe & Sound, because we all know those are what those hip kids are doing today, and totally not spinning a piece of metal on a plastic disc. I have also been singing in my room lately, and my mother who lives upstairs has really been yelling my name whenever I did it, and the strange thing is, she didn't even need me to take out the trash, or clean the dishes. I mean, I found Captial Cities' only album when I was driving to the illegal casino in Vegas, and you guys all know I have a crush on that outdated guy with the beard. Oh, goodie! Now that my name is written as 1Foster1 on my cup, and I have been waiting 20 minutes for my Starbucks coffee, it's now time to take a selfie with it with the rear of the car as my screensaver. I'm totally posting this on Twitter. I'm totally recording on my iPhone while driving down the empty streets of Cali, because even though there's that major earthquake coming in 50 years, I'm still gonna complain about this to Obama. A-RIIIII-GHT!!!!! We r at da hapee plas! WOOOOOOOOO!!! Says the I'm an Albatraoz avatar. Du beech! uh! I love the sound, of the ocean waves, even though they're noisy as hell. I love the colours of the ugly shade of beige on the sand, uh! I love it. I think of ideas, ya. I think of everything. Alright, kiddies. I have a new outfit I got from Forever 21, and I'm wearing this because I got sand on the old outfit, so, yeah. Ya know what? I'm feelin kinda, weird right now. This ripped up demin jacket is really making my b00bs feel weird, and most importantly, my naked arms, because wearing a t-shirt is not for me. Ugh. I am so high class. Ya know what? Imma get my hair done, and make it look better than this white girl weave, and, I wanna get bangs, but, I feel like all of my 3,000 subsribers are not gonna like not seeing my fabulous forehead, because I just put facewash on it, and now that I'm hella famous, I can finally show it off without acne! ''waking into thu hare salon, guuuuuuuuuys! Hai, this is my barber. She totally didn't approve to get her face onto YouTube, but, we're doing it anyways, because everybody wants to know where I get my 1,000,000s of wigs from. So, tell them how much I want bangs, and I'll tip you a single dollar. (reads off sign) "Um.......a long time." Hahhahahahahahahaah! I'm bald! Hahahahahahahahahah! I laugh like Lady Gaga! Hey everybody, I'm here with the exact same hairstyle, it's just with bangs, so, now, I'm gonna have to buy more face wash from Stop & Shop, but, it'll be worth it! Hey, guys, so, I'm at the mall bakery and I'm gonna get a giant cookie, because I've been playing Run The Night on JuSt DaNcE @)!& a lot, and I'm gonna reward myself with a stale cookie that has been sitting in the back room for about a week, now. WELCOME DEBBIE This is Debbie. "hey." Hahahahahahahah, we're screaming something! Hahahahahahahahah, I love your wigs! Well, you have to check out my song, Run The Night- "Wait, you sing? Oh go-.......Yeah okay." Yeah. It's on Just Dance 2017. "That game is dea-Oh, really, gurl? That's cray cray!" Okay, yeah. I made this as a joke, and no intentional offense to anything referenced here. Category:Blog posts